The witches plan
by raelynn gross
Summary: Jackie and Harvar have been dateing for a month now, but when Kim, Jackie's miester, get's arrested by witch police it's up to them and the gang to rescue her. But will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; AGREE…SI'?**

It had been a month since the Jacqueline, Harvar get together plan and the two were back to normal. Neither was as open about their relationship as Ox and Kim, or any other couple in Shibusen. True, they went on dates and hung more together, giving their miesters free time alone. Today was Monday however, and that meant that Kim and Jackie were currently at witches mass. What was special about this day as they sat in class? Well, it was Halloween. Naturally, the school would be on high alert on this day even though two weeks ago had been Friday the thirteenth. Harvar worried more for Jackie when she hung out with Kim. Witches couldn't be trusted, not that he didn't trust Kim, it was the other witches he couldn't trust. Blair was more mischievous according to Soul when they talked during Ox and Maka's study session that morning. So could that mean other witches would try something?

"Harvar, are you okay?" Kilik asked as he took a seat next to the quiet weapon. Harvar nodded as he watched Ox spar with Maka on the mat. Sid was in charge of this lesson as Blackstar and Kid held back Soul from killing the opponent attacking his miester. Harvar had to agree with the albino, Ox had touched her breast a lot during the match.

"Kilik, if you had a girlfriend, would you be worried about her constantly even though you knew she could take care of herself?" the lightning spear asked as he turned to his roommate.

"Yeah, just look at Ox and Soul. Ox has a witch as a girlfriend and Soul has a girlfriend whose soul is on everyone's hit list. True both have valid reasons to worry about them, but the girls can take care of themselves should they have to. But it gives the girl pleasure to know their partners care for them." The pot miester explained, "Oh and your miesters about to die." He added as both watched Ox somehow pull Maka's pants and underwear half off and blush. Soul launched himself at the so-called thunder god as Harvar ran to aid his idiot miester.

Jacqueline remained silent as her miester finished the final leg of the witches mass. It was Halloween and Jackie was more on edge as she eyed the many witches in the room. One slip up from either her or her miester and they would be killed or worse. Once the mass ended both girls made their way to the exit head down and concealed in the hoods of the coats. They finally made it outside into the Nevada desert when someone grabbed the two from behind. Jackie kicked at the person freeing herself as she grabbed Kim's hand and transformed into her weapon form. Kim slashed at the person fire hitting at its cloak as they jumped away.

"Who are you?" Kim demanded holding out the flame lantern towards the enemy. The person wore a wolf mask and a dark grey uniform making her believe he was from the witches' jail.

"By order of head witch Mabaa, Kim Diehl, you are under arrest!" Kim hated being right as the man came forward now pointing a crossbow at her. Jackie made to retaliate as Kim lowered her allowing her friend to return to human form.

"Kim," Jackie asked as her friend turned to her.

"Tell the others where I am Jackie, run, and don't let them catch you." Kim ordered pushing her flame weapon away and back towards the school. Jackie stood paralyzed for a moment before another guard grabbed at her. She was not a close combat weapon as she yelped from the man's hard tug at her arm. Kim was already being drug away by several men as she herself struggled to freedom.

"You won't get away." The man warned not realizing the smile that had crossed the flame weapons mouth. She concentrated turning her arm into a flaming lantern smiling happily, when the man yelped and released her arm and taking her cloak with him. Using the new freedom, she ran as fast as she could back to Shibusen. She had to find Harvar and Ox; they would know what to do.

"Kim and Jackie have been gone longer than they usually are." Kilik said as he placed a green Uno card in the pile between him and his twin weapons.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get worried." Ox said as he placed his pencil down. Homework was hard to do when the woman you love is missing. He pushed up his glasses and looked at his weapon. Harvar had been silent since the girls left and Ox knew his partners mind well enough not to ask his opinion on the matter. Fire and Thunder shivered as storm clouds covered the City.

"You two okay?" Kilik asked worried for the nature shaman's sudden change.

"Something isn't right." Harvar finally whispered as he grabbed his jacket. "I need some fresh air, keep the light on for me." with that he left the stunned roommates behind the now closed door.

Lightning had begun to illuminate the blackened sky as Harvar walked the empty streets of Death City muttering in his native French language. Trick or treating had ended early due to the weather he assumed since no one was around. Not that the town, actually participated in the holiday; mainly the small kids in the town. The end of the city limits was getting closer as he walked towards the last of the building. With a flash of lightning and a clasp of thunder above him, rain poured from the sky soaking the weapon. He had now made it to the open desert smiling as the storm covered the entire sky. Most would call the view ugly he called it peaceful and inviting.

"Harvar?" a voice asked hoarsely. He turned surprised when he saw Jackie's bloodstained cloths and body. Her white Spartio uniform was now see through thanks to the rain and clung to her body making her shiver.

"Jackie, where's Kim, what happened?" he asked bringing her closer to keep her warm as he picked her up and began carrying her back to town.

"They took Kim," she whispered as Harvar leaned closer to hear.

"Who took Kim?" he asked nearing Stiens lab.

"Witch Mabaa." She managed before passing out limply in his arms bringing a new urgency to his movements.

Kim groaned as she once again tried to pull at the chains and restraints holding her down, her regenerative abilities healing her wounds from struggling earlier. She was placed in a room separate from all the other prisoners leaving her with a sick feeling of distrust. She was a Shibusen miester; one of the people Mabaa hated the most in the world. She had heard of horrible things happening to miesters and weapons caught by the witch and now she was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I AM 21 YEARS OLD AND AM ON FANFICTION; DO PPL HONESTLY THINK WE OWN SOUL EATER?

After Ox had discovered Kim was being held prisoner, he was now being forced down by the combined efforts of Kilik and his twin weapons, were trying to calm him down as the members of Spartio watched in interest. Jackie was silent as Harvar stood by her waiting for his miester to relax somewhat. Lord Death had told them to meet after school in the death room to discuss matters so here they were.

"Now Jackie, you've told us everything you know?" Death asked again cocking his head to the side and bouncing up and down. Jacqueline grounded her teeth as she forced out a nice answer for her boss.

"Yes sir, now what too we do to rescue Kim?" she asked as Ox nodded from his spot on the floor courtesy of Maka and a leather book. All eyes turned to the god of death for answers.

"Whelp, Kim's arrest was made by a witch for a witch, indeed the witch is also a member of Shibusen, but unfortunately unless I hear the details of her arrest from a witch themself, my hands are tied." The shinigami replied as Spirit and Stien nodded in agreement.

"But sir, witch prison torchers and kills miesters and their weapons, Kim could be in serious danger!" Maka said as she remembered tales from her books.

"My darling Kim is in danger and I Ox Ford shall rescue her, for I am her knight in shining armor!" Ox announced as he stood and posed dramatically.

"Dude, not cool." Soul muttered from his spot beside his pigtailed miester.

"Yeah, you're not godly enough to hold my spotlight." Blackstar said as he glanced over to Tsubaki and the twin pistols.

"Of course Blackstar," his shadow weapon replied as the sisters sighed.

"Father, are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Kid asked as he eyed his father for any help.

"I'm sorry Kid, but I really can't help you with this. Mabaa has the right to arrest any witch she deems fit, that goes for miss Diehl as well since she is a witch that still attends mass." Lord Death said.

"But she deserted her kind for us!" Jackie panicked.

"They'll kill her," Ox joined in. Everyone watched as the two continued to beg for help.

"Maka, why don't you use Soul and his new death scythe status to read up on witch law in the death scythe only section, okay?" Stien whispered before taking his usual non-interested stance. Soul eyed his miester, having overheard the conversation.

"This sucks," Ox snapped as he and the others left the Death room with hung heads.

"What can we do now?" Jackie sniffled as Harvar held her shoulders. Soul sighed as he stopped walking.

"Maka, Kid, and I are going to the library to look up witch law. Anyone can just see what they find in the normal library." He said earning a look of happiness from Maka and a sour look from Kilik, Blackstar, and Harvar.

"Great, we shall help my magical raccoon by finding a loop hole to her arrest." Ox smiled. The twelve friends relocated to the library with a new vigor as they searched through the books to help Kim.

Jackie sighed after two hours of reading nothing but witch murders and the immortal wolf imprisonment.

"You know she'll come back safely." Harvar whispered as he hugged his girlfriend. She nodded knowing he was right. Looking over to their once joyful team member, they frowned.

"Ox is taking this pretty hard." Harvar said as his miester lazily flipped through his seventieth book. "Been like that for the last two hours." The lighting spear whispered.

"I miss her; maybe she'll fight like always and come back safely." Jackie smiled amusing herself with the thought. Harvar nodded allowing his girlfriend to amuse her thought for the missing miester.

"Harvar, your miesters eating books, and having a seizure." Kilik called as Lightning and Thunder poked at the twitching form.

"Hey you two go play with Soul." Harvar said as he bent down to his miesters level as a large grin crossed the mini twin's faces.

"You know Soul gets aggravated when they bother him." Kilik said as the two placed the unconscious miester in a chair. Just as Harvar was about to electrocute the fallen miester, Maka, Soul, Kid and, the twins appeared from the back room.

"We may have found a way to prove Kim's innocence." Maka beamed as a large book thudded onto the table infront of Jackie, courtesy of Soul.

"That's great, how?" she asked eyeing the many paragraphs for an answer.

"Lord Death couldn't help us because he's our leader." Maka began.

"But you, as her miester, along with Kilik, Ox, and their weapons can appeal for her return because it's a team member taken by enemy lines for no reason." Kid finished with a soft nod of his head.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for let's get Kim back!" Ox yelled as he regained consciousness and latched onto Harvar and Kilik.

"Agreed, let's get my miester back!" Jacqueline smiled as she stood and hugged the blonde miester.

"Thank you Maka, everyone, now if anyone asks, our group went to get our witch back." With that, Jackie and the others rushed from the room in excitement and new vigor.

Kim glared up at one of her cell guard's in defiance, as he slid a plate of brownish goo to her.

"Eat," he repeated as the pink haired witch once again stuck up her nose.

"No, I require a fee of two hundred dollars and a reason for my arrest." Kim spat as her cold green eyes pierced the black pupils of her captor.

"That's not my place to say, now eat." He said before leaving her alone behind a closed door once again.

"Dumbass, really when my team gets here you're gonna get royally thunder fucked." She whispered ignoring the questionable meal before her. Another foodless night.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER

Harvar and Jackie fell exhausted to the ground as the group reached a stopping point for the night. Ox seemed more energized as he tried to force the group forward to find his beloved Kim. Jackie had no opposing view to the finding of her miester, but she was so tired and her usual flame was beginning to dull to a simmer. Her brown eyes dulled as she felt sleep invade her body.

"Don't worry Jackie, I'll make sure we find Kim unharmed, no weapon should be without their miester." Harvar smiled as they watched Kilik put the twins to sleep and Ox eye the horizon in anticipation.

"Right, thank you Harvar." She smiled leaning onto his shoulder and allowing her tired body to rest and the fire grow to an ember in her eyes as she slept.

Harvar smiled as he held his love securely in his arms. She was safe and he could feel the heat of her body. He knew they had to find Kim quick though, both Jackie and Ox were beginning to feel the effects of Kim missing from the group.

Kilik sighed as Thunder and Fire slept in his lap. Ox was lost in his thoughts again, Jacqueline was beginning to feel lost at her miesters absence. He was glad he didn't know the full extent of their pain. If either twin got injured, Kilik didn't won't to think about it. It sent shivers down his spine as he self-consciously held his weapon twins tighter in his lap.

Ox Ford growled as he tightened his fist until blood ran boiling down his broken skinned knuckles. Raising his bloodied hand to his eyes level, he examined it.

"Kim, even this level of pain dulls to the pain my heart feels for you. My darling Kim, I shall find you do not fear for your thunder god has taken your weapon beneath his wings and when you return there shall be fire in my thunder once again!" The swirled eyed glassed yelled as his bloodied fist struck the ground.

Kim's head perked up as her chest tightened in pain. Was Jackie ok, did she find the others? She wished she could have told them the truth, wished she hadn't been told the truth herself. Now, she was to be killed at the end of the week. All because she had disobeyed her mother, Grand witch Mabaa.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IM SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTERS SHORTNESS, BUT MY SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL HAVING TO GET HER TONSILS REMOVED SO I VOLUNTEERED TO STAY THE NIGHT WITH HER THIS WEEKEND WHILE MY MOTHER WORKED.

Jackie woke before everyone the next morning. According to her cell phone, it was a Wednesday and something in her did not feel right. It was as if Kim was calling to her, warning her of something, something bad. Making sure everyone was still safely asleep, she stood up and began walking east of where the others were heading. Her soul was pulling her closer to her miester and if something was wrong, she was not going to lead Harvar and the others to their deaths. It was the job of a weapon to protect their miesters, and she was never one to fail her job she would protect Kim, Ox, Kilik, the twins, and Harvar as well. No one but her should die. With one last glance at the group she began her lone march to her miester and friend.

"Don't leave," Harvar whispered as his hand clasped around her wrist. She hadn't realized he woken from his sleep.

"I have to save her Harvar," Jackie replied hoping the lighting spear would understand.

"I know you've been leading us the wrong way but now you have to trust us, Kim sent you after us for help, not to run blindly back to her side alone." He explained grasping tighter to her small wrist. The fire he had fallen in love with left Jackie's eyes as she fell into his chest in tears. He hugged her close until she pulled away and led him away from the make shift camp.

"I had a dream Harvar, I saw Kim…" Jackie began as her boyfriend listened intently.

"You've become a strong miester, and your regenerative and healing abilities have grown since your capture from Arachne." Mabaa said as Kim kneeled on her knees before the elder witch.

"_Thanks, but why am I in witch prison?" Kim asked not to polite as she glared up at her mother, well stepmother seeing as she never really met her real mother. Mabaa had taken her in once it was discovered she had witches blood in her._

"_Because you have chosen to stay at that school and refuse your true power. You refuse to kill those who we have sworn to kill. Chosen to work for the man who hates our kind." Mabaa growled as her guards nodded their approval. Kim glared at the grand witch in hatred._

"_And so what will happen to me? I've disobeyed witch law, what will happen now? You can't really harm me; my magic heals me faster than most." Kim replied almost challenging the grand elder. A smile came across Mabaa's face showing two rows of yellowed teeth as she raised a long nailed hand and pointed a boney finger at the pink haired tanuki child._

"_At noon on Friday, you will be killed by means of liquid poison." Mabaa ordered as Kim felt her body tense and her eyes widen. This woman planned to torcher her by means of a slow death that would in truth take weeks. Her body would slowly lose its functions and her senses would fail, her ability to even move would be the first to go. Her ability to feel would be the last. _

Harvar grabbed his love tighter knowing the pain she must feel.

"Jackie, we can't go in alone. We are both weapons without miesters we're useless almost. Ox and Kilik have to come with us. Besides, we're a team and that means together we rescue our team mate. Understood." He asked waiting for a reply from the fire lantern. He felt heat lightly touch his skin as he glanced down to see the fire return to Jacqueline's eyes.

"That's my girl, now come on let's wake the others and rescue Kim before it's too late." Harvar smiled as Jackie nodded beside him. After hearing, Jackie's dream Ox had found even more energy and they were now running to Kim. The twins of course had no problem thanks to hitching a ride on Kilik's shoulders. Harvar, though was more worried over Jackie, she really needed to get her mind away from her miester before she made herself sick, true if it were Ox in that position he would be the same way. But, if Jackie could see what he saw, she would know what to do.

"Halt, you are entering witch territory," an armed guard in gray clothing yelled as he stood before the advancing group. Harvar released his hold on Jackie and transformed into his spear into Ox's hand just as the twins became gauntlets for Kilik.

"Move or face the wrath of my rolling thunder!" Ox proclaimed as he readied Harvar to fight. Kilik nodded as he poised himself to strike. Jackie on the other hand was not good at close combat and was forced to stand to the side where it was safe. As the battle began, she looked around for an opening or a way to destroy the guard from her end. She smiled and turned her arm into a lantern. If they could hold the man still she could get answers.

"Ox, Kilik don't kill him, he can give us information on Kim." She called out as Kilik struck him to the ground. Ox nodded as he moved forward and held the spear to the guards back. Jackie smiled before moving closer. Placing her lantern closer to the man's face she knelt down and smiled.

"Where is Kim Diehl, being kept?" she asked the guard, holding her lantern to his face. Harvar's reflection flashed at the spears head before disappearing again. He was watching her, Jackie's eyes flashed with a new flame as she heard no answer from the man.

"Talk," she growled burning the man's flesh with her flame. His screams made her rethink her plan but Kim had worn off on her. After another few minutes the man spoke.

"Your pink undies look a little damp." Jackie's face burnt red as Ox and Kilik jumped from the now inflamed witch guard. Harvar was glaring daggers at the bar B Q'ed person and holding back an angry fire weapon.

"He looked up my skirt!" she fumed missing the bulge poking into her as Harvar pulled her from the carnage. They continued forward the rest of the day with Ox still leading and Kilik searching for a place to rest.

"Jackie, why were you wet?" Harvar asked trying to keep the blush from his cheeks. Jackie had failed at that task as she glanced everywhere but at her boyfriend. How did you tell the person you love you had had an erotic thought of him being dominated by her? Kim really was rubbing off on her. What had happened to the innocent calmer side of the flaming raccoon duo.

"Jacqueline, answer me." Harvar whispered as they heard Kilik mention a hotel ahead. Her blush reached her whole body as she froze on the spot and turned to the weapon.

"When we get to the hotel you go to the room I pick, get on the bed take off your lose and if I find that visor still over your eyes I will throw your clothes in the pool and make you march naked to get them do you hear me." She growled before walking away not waiting for his reply.

Harvar shook from both fear and lust as he watched her sashay to the others. Her statement had been both scary and erotic, dare he say he may have been a bit masochistic, hell the whole school knew Ox was for putting up with Kim. With a shrug of his shoulders, he followed the four members of his team smiling softly at the order given to him by a fire weapon.

"I need three rooms please." Ox said at the reception desk as Kilik tried to control his weapons. They had found the fish tank and its colorful occupants and were currently trying to fish them out.

"You remember what I told you, right Harvar?" Jackie asked, her face straight as if discussing the weather outside.

"Qui, madam." He said hoping his French would help him gets some points. As he thought a smile crept to her lips before she gave a once over for any peeping toms and gave him a glimpse of her bare left breast. With a small smile still on his lips he turned to greet his slightly blushing miester and receive his room key.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Jackie received her own key.

"You have to room with Jackie, Kilik, the twins and I have to share a room. They don't have three rooms available." Ox explained as Harvar nodded.

"Sure, but why the blush?" Harvar asked his miester.

"Her rooms a single." He replied as Harvar paled and eyed the smiling fire lantern. Had she planned this?

"Come on Harvar, I want to see the room before I fall asleep." She called knowing he understood her true meaning. When he arrived inside the room, Jackie was standing infront of the bathroom naked. His mind went numb as he felt his lower anatomy become uncomfortable in its binds.

"What took you so long?" she purred walking forward and clasping her arms around his neck. This was not like the Jackie he knew, of course as she lowered herself to kiss the fabric covering his bulge, he found himself not caring. Slowly her hands removed his shirt and started working on his pants when brain activity returned to him. He gently moved back her hair as the room's temperature hit his hardened member.

Using her right hand she fastened her hand tightly around the base and her left held firm to his sac waiting for him to get his baring before she began thrusting her right hand up and down while her left began fondling his balls. Harvar released a throaty moan as his fingers tightened in her brown chestnut hair. He tried to hold himself back from thrusting into her heated mouth as she took him whole, each thrust hitting her fisted hand. He refused to cum in her mouth as he gently pulled from her grasp and pulled her up to face him. Jackie quickly changed tactics as their mouths began a fight for dominance and Harvar's hands began fondling her breast. He backed her into a wall, used his right knee to part her legs, and allow his penis to tease at her dripping pussy. Her moans of ecstasy were lost to his mouth as they parted from the kiss. Harvar's tongue licked down until it reached her left nipple in which he quickly circled the pink dot before nipping at it with his teeth and pulling it into his mouth to suck. Jackie gasped with pleasure as her back arched and her own fingers helped his penis tease at her lower sex. As her boyfriend's mouth and hand continued to play with her chest, she allowed her own hands to pull at her clitoris and fingers to slip into the wet walls of her pussy. Harvar smiled when she once again called out his name.

"Do you like playing with yourself?" he asked kissing below her left ear as his left hand embraced her own hands at her lower entrance. She managed a blush causing him to give a throaty laugh before he pulled her hands away. Holding up the hand that had once been inside her, he licked away her juices and got on his knees. Jackie's eyes widened as he kissed up her thighs and parted her lower lips bringing his tongue to slowly lick over the glistening slit. She moaned trying to cloths her legs as her body shook with pleasure at the simple act. Never had a man touched her like that there. His right hand continued to play with her clit as his tongue delved inside, hitting her inner walls, making more of her moaning echo inside the room. He good feel her tightening up and he smiled adding two fingers to join his tongue. He would make her cum and he planned to make her do it several times. As he had thought Jackie screamed his name digging her nails into his shoulders as her toes curled and her own seed rushed into Harvar's awaiting mouth. Gasping for breath and still shaking with the loss of energy she allowed her boyfriend to start the shower and pull her inside once it was warm enough.

Some energy had returned to the lantern weapon by now as she continued to play and tease herself as she watched her boyfriend bathe himself. Harvar knew she was looking as he made slower movements under the fall of water. Her moans of his name reached his ears as he washed the final bit of soap from his hair and body. Grabbing the soap bar from its holder he bent down to her level and began lathering up his hands. A surprised meeped, escaped her mouth as his strong hands squeezed and kneaded her breast and continued down her arms and stomach. Her legs unconsciously spread as his hands lowered to clean her legs. Her body rose, once he began to lather between her legs, rubbing her sex fiercely causing a cry of his name to escape her parted lips and her hands to hold his own in place. Kissing her lips he pulled away to wash her back, once finished he allowed the water to cascade down her slender figure. as she brushed the final soap away her eyes returned to Harvar's as he finished placing the shampoo in his hands. Obediently she returned to his lap facing away as he lathered her hair, massaging at her scalp. More moans escaped her as his nails dug into her head. A smile crossed his face as he pulled her up and washed the soap from her hair. When she was clean, Jackie made to get out but was pulled back as she was pushed gently against the shower wall. A blush covered her cheeks as Harvar's face perched on her shoulder. Grabbing her hips, he guided his dick inside her pussy and began slow thrust inside of her. She retaliated this by pushing herself harder and faster against him urging him to pick up speed. He smiled accepting her plea and thrusting harder into her frame. Jackie screamed his name as she reached the point of her orgasm.

In the other room, Ox and Kilik covered the ears of the twin weapons as a blush covered their faces and their teammates screams of each other's names reached their ears.

"I miss Kim," Ox whimpered as Kilik adjusted Thunder away from his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Jackie woke feeling more sore than ever as Harvar slept soundly beside her. The room was still dark due to the time she had decided to wake up. Memories of last night flashed fresh on her mind as she entered the shower still naked from the night before. Harvar had succeeded in taking her mind off her miester for the night. She did feel refreshed and less haggard. Of course, her legs still shook and his handprints were still fresh from where he had held her down and rammed into her from behind. She had to focus back to the task at hand. Kim was in danger and to be killed by Mabaa, she had no time to reflect on her and Harvar's love life in bed. Last night she had not dreamed of her miester and it scared her.

Ox had not slept at all. Instead, he had nightmares of his beloved Kim being torchured and maimed before his very eyes. The idea was heart breaking as he thought of the horror Jackie must have felt once the two had finally fallen asleep. When Kilik woke a few hours later bags of black sunk under his eyes. Ox had been wise to keep his mouth shut along with the twins as the teen stalked the room angrily placing on his clean clothes and yelling at anything that stood in his path.

Harvar smiled as he dried himself off after his bath, Jackie was finishing the last of her dressing and once again over worrying about her miester.

"Jackie, over worry won't bring her back faster, it will only drain you and you'll be useless to help her." he said as he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"She's not your miester, so you wouldn't understand." Jackie snapped as she walked across the room, away from his touch. Harvar sighed noticing all his work last night was crumbling.

"Your right, I don't understand, but I do know that too much stress can kill a person and that is not what Kim would want." He stated, walking towards her in slow deliberate concentration. Finally he had the fire lantern cornered against the wall.

"Listen to me Jacqueline, I have watched the two of you fight and I know how strong willed you both are, so for once just calm down and stop being strategically and all that and relax. Or else you will die!" he barked out as she fell to her knees in tears. He sighed as he slid down beside her and took her in his arms.

"You're okay, Ox, Kilik, the twins, and I are here to help you. We'll get Kim back and save the day like always." He whispered as he petted her hair.

Kim was bored out of her mind, was there nothing to do here? Sure, she was locked in a cell but couldn't they have left her some entertainment? Without Jackie, she didn't even have enough fight to take out a few guards. Nothing seemed to be going right for her, and tomorrow she was going to die, surprisingly this thought scared her. Now that she was dating Ox and had Jackie as a partner, she cared more for her life than back in the old days of her youth. Back when the school feared her. Mabaa hated her now, all because she turned her back on witch law and converted Angela to the side of good. It also wasn't a good sign that the sway of magic she had been fighting for so long was beginning to get to her. This week was not her best week; the only good thing was her teams wavelengths were getting closer to her. But, would they make it in time? Their wavelengths seemed like a day away but would they really make it in a day; would she survive another day? Kim yelled in frustration as she banged her head against the cement wall she was chained to. This was hell, just waiting to die, she humored the thought of Ox avenging her death while Harvar and Kim roasted the head witches body on Jackie's flames. A smile crossed her lips, sure she seemed nice, but Kim loved torchure and money. Both made her day on a regular basis, not to mention if she survived this, she was spending the weekend with Ox for some frustration release. She hoped he still kept her toys hidden in his closet. Knowing Harvar or Kilik, he probably hadn't. Man thinking back now as she waited to die, she was pretty mean to people. Right, so if she did survive this encounter, she vowed to be a nicer person. She could hear the skeptic laughter now, the great witch Kim being nice. Even to her it sounded outrageous, who would even like the new her anyway? Kim had to face it, she was born to be bad.

Jackie was running now as she reached the state line into New Mexico. Harvar and the others were behind her panting to catch up. Sure, the group was fast as lightening and fire but damn the girl was fast. She had locked onto Kim's wavelength earlier that day and soon so had the rest of the team. Their soul resonance begging to be activated. Even though twilight was setting in, they wanted to at least see the prison before night. Jackie had bashed the idea an hour after the thought was said when they noticed they wouldn't get to far that night. It was the next day, the day of the execution that they located the prison over the many hills of the state. The giant stoned fortress was hidden amongst trees that were heavily guarded by patrols.

"How do we get in to rescue Kim?" Jackie asked as Ox brushed aside some limbs using Harvar's spear tip.

"We need a diversion." He commented as he looked between the fire lantern and Kilik. With a sigh, Kilik stood up and readied his twin pots for a fight.

"Jackie, you get Kim and then I expect some help with these guards." He smirked before launching himself into the open so his friends could get to their friend inside. Jackie and Ox dashed through the gloom of the inside, searching each cell for their friend and taking down each guard who stood in their way.

Kim smiled as she was led to the death chamber and strapped to the chair. Her teams souls felt so close, maybe they would see her slow death?

"KIM!" Jackie screamed as she slammed open the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, NOW FOR YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION ~ THE WTICHES PLAN- LAST CHAPTER!**

Kim, Ox, and Harvar watched in horror as Jackie lunged herself in the path of the guard holding the syringe loaded with poison. Harvar reverted to his human form in anger as his girlfriend hit the floor with a low moan. Ox ran to aid Kim as Harvar's hair stood on end and electric currents shot through his body.

After Ox was done freeing Kim, they ran to Jackie's side. The fire weapon was pale and shivering as her body heat lowered.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Ox asked trying to gain some emotion from the now frail weapon.

"The poison works faster with weapons, if we don't get her healed fast, she'll die." Kim said her voice shaky at the thought of losing her partner. Ox nodded before he noticed some of the guards aiding Mabaa's escape. He tried to stop the aging witch but was stopped by Kim.

"Don't, she already hurt Jackie, she can't hurt you too." The raccoon witch said as she began to use her magic on Jackie. Harvar smiled as the last of the guards fell.

"Don't worry, I'll find Kilik and the twins and we'll get Mabaa." He said motioning for Ox to join him. "Just get Jackie to safety." He finished. Both Kim and Ox paused before eyeing the other and nodding.

"Fine you two, but be careful. I will try to get Jackie stabled and back in action. Maybe I can catch the poison before it infects her nervous system and causes damage." She explained as the group left to get help.

Kilik sighed as he followed the twin pots down the numerous halls trying to not get lost. They had stopped the majority of witch prison guards before they retreated leaving the miester confused but grateful.

"Thunder, Fire please slow down!" Kilik pleaded with his weapons as they turned another corner ahead of their out of breath miester. With a frustrated sigh Kilik darted down the same tunnel only to stop as he spotted Kim leaning over a convulsive Jackie.

"What happened?" he asked as his weapons flanked the raccoon witch with concern.

"Jackie took the poison meant for me, now she's about to die." Kim said as she began to chant several incantations.

"Way to be blunt," Kilik, muttered as both Fire and Thunder whimpered beside their miester. Jackie moaned as her body lifted with pain etched on her pale face.

"It's going to be fine guys; Kim knows what she's doing." Kilik said as he held his two weapons close. All three watched as their team witch tried to heal her weapon.

Harvar was angry putting more force into his lightening attacks as Ox attacked the enemy to get to the head witch.

"Ox hurry it up, she's getting away." Harvar spat his anger rising as Mabaa ducked behind a steel door.

"I'm trying Harvar, but they just keep coming!" Ox retaliated as he sent a royal thunder collapsing several of the guards.

"Then kill them, that witch hurt Kim and Jackie!" Harvar said as they raced behind the door holding Mabaa. Both froze as Harvar turned to his human form in confusion.

Kilik smiled as Jackie stabilized enough to move on her own.

"We still need to get her to Stien, but first let's go retrieve Ox and Harvar." Kim said as both she and Kilik braced the fire weapon between them and followed the twins to the two missing members. When they arrived at the two's wavelengths they found both stunned boys looking at a room filled with mirrors any trace of the head witch gone.

"Harvar," Jackie whispered getting an instant reaction by the lighting spear as he ran to her side.

"Jackie, you're okay." He smiled holding her close to him as Ox embraced Kim.

"Yeah, I'm still a little woozy but Kim says after I see Stien all should be well." She smiled as Harvar kissed her lips and knelt down so she could climb on his back. With a silent giggle, she complied and the group walked out of the prison.

"I'm still upset that we failed to kill Mabaa." Kilik said as they debated flying back to Death City.

"Don't worry, all of Shibusen's after her. She won't live much longer." Ox stated as he held Kim's hand tighter. The group nodded as they reached the outskirts of an empty ghost town.

"Dumbass, that's what ghost town means; empty." Kim bristled jerking the paper from a stunned Ox. Jackie, Harvar, Kilik, and the twins all sighed as they stood before the class giving their report. Stien had figured since their little mission had interrupted their group report on the endangered penguin they could write about their escape from the grand witch Mabaa.

"In all, we made it home alive, Jackie lives, and now we won't get dissected." Harvar finished while the two miesters had their usual fight. Jackie smiled once they were dismissed as took Harvar somewhere secluded. After a quick kiss, Harvar pressed her firmly against the wall and moved his hands up her skirt.

"I thought I'd lost you my little flame," he whispered out pressing his lower body into her making her groan.

"I thought I'd die too," she confirmed before gasping as Harvar's fingers dived into her lower anatomy.


End file.
